


distanced

by kiezen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst probably, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male to Male, SeokSoo, happy birthday hansol, happy birthday seokmin, happy dk day, happy vernon day, i don't know how i ended up writing this, i hope you cry, i was writing this while my neck was stiff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiezen/pseuds/kiezen
Summary: jisoo overhears a student telling his friends that jisoo is his brother's crush, making him do unimaginable things just to find out who has a crush on him, a boy who the world doesn't know he even exists.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan (mentioned), Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 33





	distanced

**Author's Note:**

> i published that au prompt for this on my twitter !
> 
> —
> 
> while i was writing the start, i was sleepy and somewhere near the end my neck was stiff, so i'm sorry if some parts suck.
> 
> it's also my first time posting on ao3 so idk how this works. but here we go, i guess.
> 
> * lowercase intended  
> i hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> \--; edit 02/18/20  
> happy seokmin and hansol day !  
> :D

distanced.

one single word, but with several meanings.

but for jisoo, it meant to avoid people, most especially crowds. 

no, he didn't had enochlophobia (fear of crowds) or anything. he just needed a break from all the things surrounding him. so he ended up pushing away his only best friends, the ones who knew him more than anyone else in the entire world.

but even after he ignored his only two friends, they both still tried their best to contact him. jeonghan would annoy him at least once per week to ask how he's doing, while seungcheol would regularly send supportive messages.

he feels like he didn't deserve the two of them. they're both angels, and maybe that's why they were put together. it was like a match made in heaven. and jisoo just hopes he'll find his match soon.

he lines up to buy his lunch. it was rather quiet at the cafeteria amidst the numerous students, but most of them were all studying since their finals are coming up.

because of the slightly quiet atmosphere of the area, he was able to hear a conversation of younger students lined up behind him.

"that dude is my brother's crush!" one of them whispers quite too loudly.

"the one infront of us?" another one of them said.

"yeah, yeah! he tells me how–" the first one who spoke up couldn't finish what he was trying to say as he was interrupted by another one, but with a much deeper voice.

"i would've wanted to lower if i were you, lee chan." the male student with a deeper voice pointed out making the other laugh.

"haha, very funny, seungkwan." the student, who jisoo assumed named to be 'lee chan', replied in a dull way.

"but what hansol said was actually funny!" the boy named seungkwan (jisoo assumed, again) said in between laughter.

"how is it–?" chan was interrupted again by hansol (jisoo assumed) again.

"because he might have heard you, idiot." jisoo heard chan let out a soft gasp making his two other friends laugh.

jisoo knew he shouldn't have been listening to their conversation but he couldn't resist. they were talking about chan, still a stranger to jisoo, who's brother has a crush on him, hong jisoo. the hong jisoo who pushed away his friends, the one who everyone never knew, the most useless student of the entire school.

he wondered who was lee chan's brother and how he ended up finding jisoo in the first place. there are so many students having ‘lee’ as their last name, so it would be difficult to figure out who is chan's brother.

jisoo was so immersed with his thoughts that he almost forgot that he was already next in line. he pushed away those thoughts and went up to order his food.

pushing everything away is what he's only good at, jisoo thought as he gets his order and walks away slowly, removing everyone he sees in his eyes.

\---

jisoo hears the screams from students of different ages as the famous trio of their school starts to sing a song at the middle of their school soccer field. he runs away immediately to avoid being seen by his two friends.

and to probably avoid the sight of his crush.

yes, jisoo has a crush. ever since he was in his first year of university.

he remembers how he first met him (of course, it's a him). the younger male, he assumed since he never got to ask him, was wearing a black hoodie that covered his eyes and was singing a song that the latter made. 

he remembered first asking the male what song he was singing. the melody was soft and lyrics made jisoo feel emotional. the latter answered saying that it was a song he wrote named ”say yes.“ 

jisoo wasn't sure if the one of the males singing in the middle of the soccer field is his longtime crush, but he will still avoid him, anyway. he wouldn't want to risk being seen by the lee seokmin. the lee seokmin who was friendly to anyone, who's smile would reach both end of his ears, who would brighten everyone's day.

after a quite long run, he enters the music room. the sole place where he can think in peace and be alone. the room wherein he showed his weak side while nobody was there. he sat down on the floor, panting heavily and starts to close his eyes, hoping that no one will disturb him for the rest of the period.

but someone just had to disturb it.

"jisoo! there you are!" jeonghan smiled widely from ear to ear.

"what do you want, jeonghan?" jisoo said softly which made it not sound like he was annoyed at him.

"stop trying to sound mad at me when you're not." jeonghan said sternly, scaring the younger. "anyway, i heard from a little birdie that someone has a crush on you!"

jisoo just stared blankly at jeonghan. of course, he would've known. he knows all the news not just inside the school campus, but also outside the campus.

"just go away, please." jisoo begged to older desperately.

"even if you say that you know i wouldn't." jeonghan smiles devilishly (in jisoo's perspective). "and i now just the person who has a crush on you! how surprising, right?"

jisoo stiffened a second after jeonghan had said those words. how did this man immediately found out the man who had a crush on jisoo? he probably works under the fbi, jisoo thinks.

"i told you not to bother josh, hannie!" seungcheol scolded the brown haired. "sorry for his loud ass, again, jisoo."

"i have a large ass, cheol! i thought you knew that since birth?"  
"everyone knows you're big ass and big mouth, han."

jisoo sighed, knowing that this is the nth time seungcheol has said this sentence. "i'm used to it, anyway. just please, go."

"jisoo, please~! just this once!" jeonghan desperately pleaded the younger as seungcheol gave his partner a look of disappointment. "i promise you, you'll thank me for the rest of your life!"

seungcheol pushed jeonghan slightly away from jisoo, so he couldn't hear their conversation. "you've disturbed him enough, han. are you even sure he'll be there?"

"of course, he'll be there!" jeonghan whispered rather loudly. "his ass is even more whipped for jisoo than a whip itself! besides, he's not that dumb for not meeting soo."

"...okay, i trust you on this one. jisoo's heart has already been broken for too long." seungcheol sighed and slowly walked towards jisoo, who's eyes were closed.

jisoo felt two pairs of eyes staring at him and in an instant, he woke up to see his friends infront of him.

"just get your ass outside, jisoo! try to at least interact with them, okay?" jeonghan smiled comfortingly at the younger.

"call us if you need us, shua. don't try to avoid us again, since we're always available for you." seungcheol smiled even more brighter making jisoo feel safe around the two of them.

he sighed in approval and started to stand up from his former sitting position and started to walk outside. all he ever wandered was who was the person who had a crush on him. they would probably have ’lee‘ as their last name, seemingly the loud junior at lunch earlier was named ’lee chan‘.

jisoo slowly walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw a black haired male student who was a grade level younger than him. surprisingly, jisoo knew who he was. 

"y-you're..." jisoo stuttered out suddenly, confusing the younger male.

"...lee jihoon, right?"

—

"a-ah, i see... sorry for the misunderstanding." jisoo slightly bowed at the smaller as the latter smiled.

lee jihoon, the person who jisoo assumed that he had a crush on him and lee chan's brother, was actually waiting for his boyfriend along the hallways. 

but jisoo didn't know why he felt relieved that jihoon wasn't the one who had a crush on him. though it was probably because he still felt like he has a crush on the younger male jeonghan and seungcheol introduced to him when he was in his first year of university.

"it's alright." jihoon smiled softly. "you should talk some more in the club." 

jihoon slowly walked away towards his boyfriend, soonyoung, who the younger explained to jisoo.

jisoo then walked away from where he was a moment ago, but he saw an envelope the fell on the floor. naturally, he wouldn't have picked the envelope up and ignored it. nevertheless, he still picked it up and looked around the halls.

he looked to his left to see a student wearing a black hoodie that looked too oddly familiar to his eyes. jisoo approached him and tapped his shoulder, with the envelope in his hand. he was wondering why the student was facing the wall when there wasn't even a view to look at, and he probably owned the letter since they were the only ones left in the halls.

"excuse me...?" jisoo tapped the other's shoulder again before moving backward from him a little bit.

the male turned around and started singing quietly, surprisingly jisoo. the scene was too familiar to be true. the clothing, the tune of the song, everything was so nostalgic.

“𝘪 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘴” 

the male started to sing the song jisoo loved ever since his first year of university.

“𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬”

the student infront of jisoo slowly removes the hoodie covering the part of his eyes. jisoo's heart suddenly beats quickly and he starts sweating profusely.

“𝘰𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵”

jisoo's vision starts to blur as tears threatened to burst out his eyes. of course, it would be him. why hadn't jisoo thought of this before? the sound of his voice gave everything away.

“𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘭𝘦”

seokmin held jisoo's two hands and embraced him for a hug. after all of those empty years of hoping to find each other, searching for their warmth again, they finally reunited in each other's arms once more.

jisoo never wanted to break from their hug but seokmin broke their embrace to get the envelope from jisoo.

"i should give this properly to you now, right?" this was the only thing that made jisoo smile brighter than the stars in the universe.

"there's no distance between us now, yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of making this with different chapters but the idea of one long ass chapter seemed more applicable to me, haha~
> 
> the ending sucked and the whole story looked rushed, so i'm sorry for that. i'll be improving in the future, hehe
> 
> \--; edit 02/18/20  
> remember to greet hansol and seokmin a happy birthday~


End file.
